survivor_horizonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Ryukyu
Taisho Jima Kita Daito |video= |previousseason = |nextseason = Solitary|season = 1|returnees = }} Survivor Horizons: Ryukyu is the first season of the online version of the Reality TV show, Survivor. Production The blog for the season is [https://horizonsryukyu.tumblr.com/ Horizons: Ryukyu] and the tag for the season is [http://tumblr.com/tagged/tba #TBA]. Applications went out October 16th, and closed on October 29th. Twists/Changes *'Split Tribes:' The two tribes of eight, and were split up into four tribes of four, while still partaking in their original tribe ( & , and & respectively). They would win immunity as a tribe, however, the losing tribe would only be able to vote off a member of the split tribe that did worse in the challenge. Castaways } | rowspan="2" align="left" |Billy 16, US | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="10" | rowspan="2" |1st Voted Out Day 4 | rowspan="2"|1st Eliminated Day 5 | rowspan="2"|8 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Ricky 19, US | | rowspan="2" |3rd Voted Out Day 8 | rowspan="2" |2nd Eliminated Day 10 | rowspan="2"|3 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Julian 23, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |4th Voted Out Day 11 | rowspan="2" |3rd Eliminated Day 13 | rowspan="2"|4 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Nick 16, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |2nd Voted Out Day 6 | rowspan="2" |4th Eliminated Day 17 | rowspan="2"|5 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Jaiden 20, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |6th Voted Out Day 18 | rowspan="2" |5th Eliminated Day 21 | rowspan="2"|3 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Cole 20, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="22" | rowspan="2" |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|3 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Sarah 21, CAN | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 25 | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|6 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Dan 22, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|5 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Willa 18, UK | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29?? | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|8 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Chrissa 24, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 32?? | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|5 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Adrian 20, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 35?? | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|11 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Drew 28, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 37?? | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|6 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Akito 24, US | | rowspan="2" | 5th Voted Out Day 14 | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|10 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Payton 17, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|4 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Jacob 20, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|6 |- | |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Madison 19, US | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"| | Rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|2 |- | |} Episode Guide Voting History ----